Minecraft Legends Book 1: Beginnings
by Bloxanoid
Summary: When a dark creature comes and destroys Earth, James, a 15 year old boy, must confront the darkness and save the world in...Minecraft? Yup, that's right. The universe is also at stake. No pressure right? Read as James and his new found acquaintances craft, build, mine, and work to survive in the world of Minecraft and defeat the dark creature. Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys, I churned this chapter out quick for my new book. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _This story is about a boy and a girl – no, it's bigger than that. It's about the whole universe, and the unbalance being wrecked across it. Not just this universe, but many others. Alternate dimensions, you could say. This story takes place in one particular dimension, where the havoc caused by conflicts around the universe are worst…_

* * *

 _[James] {James' House}_

"Hey James, hurry up! You're going to miss the special meeting!" Shuffling can be heard on the second floor as a boy hurries to get dressed.

"James, I'm getting impatient man. Come on!"

"How long have you been waiting here Luke?" James asks.

"I've been here 20 minutes, now come on! Were you asleep or something?" says Luke.

"God, Luke, shut up! I'm getting ready as fast as I can," shouts James.

"Well, go faster!" Luke responds.

"I don't think getting to the D&D meeting before me is going to help you win," James sneers.

"Just because you've won 9 of the last 10 times doesn't mean I don't have a chance! It's my birthday too, so you've got to let me win this time!"

"Not a chance, man." James was an ordinary 15 year old guy. He lived in Orlando, Florida. There wasn't too much special about him. He hung out with his friends in the summer, liked freedom from his parents, and hated summer homework. However, the one thing that set James apart was his passion for gaming. Not just video games, but all kinds of games. Board games, card games, logic puzzles, crosswords. Name a game he doesn't know, and he's off to learn and master it. James was the ultimate game master.

James runs down the stairs and meets Luke at the front door of his house. Even though the meeting was at 5:00 and it was still only 4:13, there was no harm in leaving early, especially when the meeting was at Nick's house, which was about a 30 minute bike ride away. James and Luke walked outside and got on their bikes.

"Last one to Patrick's is a rotten egg!" Luke screams while riding down the street.

"Then it's going-" James begins, before falling off his bike with a migraine.

"James?" Luke asks, "James!" Luke rides back over to James and gets off his bike. "I think we may need to take you to the hospital.

"Urgh," James moans, "it's happening again."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Dude, you were there the last time it happened, remember? It was last week."

"Trust me; I would know if my best friend collapsed on the ground with a horrible headache."

"That's not very funny," James says before freezing in the middle of his sentence. Luke was his best friend. He wouldn't joke around about this. This had to be something different then a regular headache. James faints when the next wave of pain hits his head.

* * *

 _{?}_

 _James is running across the grassy field at the terrible monster, holding a diamond sword in his hand._

" _Run Savannah, RUN!" he shouts behind him at the girl._

" _No, I'll stay and fight."_

" _It'll get you too. I can give you some time to escape. Now go! NOW!"_

 _The girl took off in the other direction from the monster, while James charged at it. He ran back and forth, dodging the destruction the swinging limbs of the monster were dealing, until he was grabbed by one of the hands and lifted up._

" _Hahaha, you thought you could stop me?" the monster cackles._

" _No, I'm just buying time for my friend," James shouts._

" _That puny girl? No, she will fall too. But first, you shall die."_

" _Really?" James asked. "Normally a villain or monster like you would force me to watch her die, then destroy my soul, then-"_

" _SHUT UP!" the monster screams, "Enough of your chit-chat." The monster pulls James closer to it's body, where it begins to glow purple. James closes his eyes as the darkness envelops him…_

The vision stops, but James still only senses darkness. He begins to panic, but he realizes that he can't feel his body. Suddenly, a voice echoes in the back of his head.

" _It is coming. It will happen again. It is coming. It will happen again."_

"What is coming, what will happen again?" James asks in the darkness.

" _Your ultimate challenge lies ahead. The universe is at stake."_

James passes out again.

* * *

 _{James' House}_

James suddenly wakes up in his bed in a cold sweat. He looks around wildly.

" _Wasn't I just on the street?"_ James thinks to himself. James rubs his head and thinks it must have just been a dream. He gets out of bed and looks at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's 4:07, huh?" James says, "I guess that migraine knocked me out good. It's been almost 24 hours! Might as well get more rest." James was about to get back in bed when he hears a voice downstairs.

"Hey James, hurry up! You're going to miss the meeting!" It was his friend Luke. James assumes it must have been a week since his migraine and hurries to get dressed. His coordination was sloppy and his limbs were numb from lying in bed for so long.

"James, I'm getting impatient man. Come on!" James was starting to get annoying. Couldn't his best friend give him a little time? He just recovered from a severe headache; the least his friend could do was let him take his time.

"How long have you been waiting here Luke?" James asks.

"I've been here 20 minutes, now come on! Were you asleep or something?" Luke replies.

"God, Luke, shut up! I'm getting ready as fast as I can," shouts James.

"Well, go faster!" Luke responds.

"I don't think getting to the D&D meeting before me is going to help you win," James sneers while putting his pants on. James was the ultimate master of Dungeons and Dragons, having nearly a 9.5/1 win/loss ratio.

"Just because you've won 9 of the last 10 times doesn't mean I don't have a chance! It's my birthday too, so you've got to let me win this time!"

"Not a-" James begins before stopping in his sentence. "Hang on, say that again Luke."

"Oh, I think you heard me James. Ignoring me isn't going to help."

"No, seriously Luke, what did you say?" James asks nervously.

"I said, 'Just because you've won 9 of the last 10 times doesn't mean I don't have a chance! It's my birthday too, so you've got to let me win this time,' in those exact words. James, I thought you had a good memory."

James freezes. This couldn't have been possible. He couldn't have been knocked out for a year. Or maybe, perhaps, it never happened. James shakes his head and thinks it was all just a dream and it was déjà vu.

"Okay James, that's it. If you don't come down here now I'm dragging you down."

"Okay man, chill out!" James shouts, let's go!" James checks his watch before getting on his bike. The time was 4:13.

"Last one to Patrick's is a rotten egg!" Luke screams while riding down the street.

"Then it's going-" James begins before falling off his bike. Again.

"Urgh, not again," James mutters to himself.

"Not again?" Luke asks, "this is the first time this has happened."

"This isn't funny man. It happened last week, and the week before. You were there!"

"Trust me; I would know if my best friend collapsed on the ground with a horrible headache."

"I know this is just funny to you, but I know it's not your birthday, and I know you're playing a prank. HELP ME NOW!"

Luke starts tearing up. "What do you mean? It is my birthday." Luke pulls out his phone and shows him the date. It was June 15, 2016; Luke's birthday.

"This can't be possible," James says to Luke, "this has already happened twice."

"No, this is the first time," Luke responds.

James squirms in pain as another wave of pain rushes through his head. But instead of passing out, the pain was gone. James got up and told Luke he was alright and he got back on his bike. Right when he was about to start pedaling, vision appeared again, then the voice."

" _It is coming. It will happen now. It is coming. It will happen now. Your ultimate challenge lies ahead. The universe is at stake. It is happening. Save them. All of them."_

James opened his eyes to Luke shaking him.

"James, we have to run, NOW!" Luke screams in his face. James turns around and sees a huge mass of darkness in the air, floating towards him.

"That thing, I've seen it before, in my dreams!" James says to Luke.

"Run first, talk later. Come on!"

James and Luke turn and run from the monster. It was sucking up everything. Houses, people, trees, cars, and anything else that was near it was gone instantly. James turns back and sees a hand extending out from the monster, reaching for him and Luke. Both of them brace and prepare for impact, but it never came. When they turn back around, a blocky figure is protecting them from the hand, which also happened to be blocky.

"Notch!" James shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you," Notch replied, "I'm here to warn you about what you are up against." Suddenly, Notch's shield began to crack.

"It's gotten more powerful…" Notch mumbled to himself.

"Listen, James, you need to jump into this portal."

"What portal?" James asked.

"That one," Notch says, pointing at a floating disk of energy.

"Why?"

A bar appears above the shield, nearly empty and red.

"There's no time! Now go!"

James jumps through the portal and spins around while plummeting downwards. James passes out while still in mid-air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different dimension, a boy and his friends fight to save a second world from an organization whose simple goal was complete domination. However, because they were at such a disadvantage, the boy's friends began to fall around him. There was only one chance. A dangerous one indeed, but the only one left._

 _The boy pulls out a button with an EASY label on the top. This was not a typical "That was easy" button, however. The boy slams his hand on the button and the whole world freezes. Then, everything falls into a vortex, and everything is dark, like if someone turned off your computer by holding down the power button. The boy knew the risks. Everything they had worked for in the first place would be gone. However, so would their enemies. At the same time, in another dimension, a different boy collapses with a major headache._

 _This story may seem familiar to you, but it also may not. These two stories will collide into each other, not like a baseball hitting the sweet spot on a bat or the knockout punch in a boxing match, but more like when you are texting on your phone and you run into a pole. Don't deny it – it's probably happened to you or you've seen someone do it. Anyhow, these two stories will mesh in the most unlikely way possible. So prepare your minds with dynamite, because you want to make it look awesome when your mind is blown (that's a little bit exaggerated). This is where our true story begins; when a boy discovers the truth._

* * *

 **Did you guys like it?! I hope so. I plan to add many other things to the series and books to spice up the plot a little bit. However, I need your guys' help! Submit an OC under reviews or PM me. If you suggest a plot event, PM me it. Include the following info:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height and Weight:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Fatal Flaw (Ultimate Weakness):**

 **Extra Info:**

 **The HA Community is always looking for new members. PM if you want to join and I will message you any additional details ASAP.**

 **Leave a fav or a follow, as it will help motivate me to write more and more. You don't have to though. It would be nice.**

 **As always, see you guys next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


End file.
